The present invention relates to a circuit breaker handle arrangement, and more particularly relates to a locking mechanism for locking the circuit breaker handle in either an on position or an off position.
Circuit breaker handles today can typically be easily moved from an on position to an off position and from an off position to an on position, either manually or under trip conditions. Such manual ease of use is suitable for professional electricians and for end users in control of the connected environment. However, where control of the on-off status of a circuit breaker should not be given to unauthorized users or where the circuit breaker should remain on or off under certain circumstances, the ability to lock the circuit breaker handle into place would be desirable.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a locking device comprises a first part having a first squeezable side and a second squeezable side, the first and second squeezable sides each having a top end and a bottom end, the first part further having a first connecting side and a second connecting side, the first and second connecting sides connecting the top end of the first squeezable side to the top end of the second squeezable side. A first slot-engaging tab preferably extends outwardly from the bottom end of the first squeezable side and a second slot-engaging tab preferably extends outwardly from the bottom end of the second squeezable side. The first part is sized to fit within a handle slot of a circuit breaker housing with the first and second slot-engaging tabs retaining the first part within the handle slot. The first part may be removed from the handle slot by compressing the first and second squeezable sides inwardly to release the first and second slot engaging tabs from the handle slot. The locking device may further comprise a second part sized to fit within the first part, wherein the second part engaged with the first part prevents the first and second squeezable sides of the first part from being compressed inwardly, thus preventing the removal of the locking device.